


Fellswap!Mafia AU

by Asriel20Asi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asriel20Asi/pseuds/Asriel20Asi
Summary: This is still a -WIP- and I will try to update as best as I can.
Kudos: 4





	Fellswap!Mafia AU

**Author's Note:**

> [Sans & Papyrus](https://qbanalras.tumblr.com/post/616297930240999424/commission-for-asriel20asi-of-skelebros)

Information

* * *

_**Sans**_  
Height: 6'  
Codename(s):   
Razz, Black, Wine  
Personality: Hard working,   
Protective, Distrustfulness,   
Secret Romantic

_**Papyrus**_  
Height: 8'  
Codename(s):   
Mutt, Dog, Tramp  
Personality: Laid back,   
Calm, Protective, Comical,   
Romantic

_**Gaster**_  
Codename: Master  
Height: 10'  
Personality: Evil, Manipulative,   
Doesn't do dirty work,  
Asshole, Manipulator

Time Period  
=1929 - 1933=

* * *

▪︎Gaster manipulates a young naive Sans into thinking that Toriel was at fault for them being orphaned so young. Just In the Nick of time for her to miraculously swoop in & save the 2 boys from their troubles. (Sans being just old enough to start working)

▪︎Sans' pride is broken along with his trust in Toriel and believe the lies that Gaster spews to them.

▪︎Sans uses the codename: Black, in order to sound more intimidating to his enemies.

▪︎In public Sans calls Papyrus, Mutt but when at home or in trusted company he calls him Rus. (Very few are allowed to call him this)

▪︎Rus may be young but he can see through the BS that Gaster is spouting to his "naive" older brother and tries his best to make sure Sans never gets burned by Gaster. Which Gaster uses the two brothers against one another with manipulation tactics out of their need to protect the other.

* * *

Razz - Young, naive, childish, easily trusting, gets fooled easily & gets ensnared by Gaster's lies. (12 - 16yrs - early days)

Black - Knows G's true self, Doesn't leave in fear of getting his little brother hurt/dusted, manipulated into doing his Master's bidding or dirty work, secretly building up his own gang and network of trusted connections. (18yrs - Early 20s)

Wine - Has broken free of G's clutches, quickly sees BS, quickly turns things in his favor, strong/trusted connections, feared by other gangs, lives comfortably with his brother, to cross this man would be certain death. (30s+ yrs)

* * *

Overtime Sans begins building up his own network of trusted communications and starts finding ways to outsmart Gaster, without the bastard ever hearing wind of their plans. He learned enough from his former master that if you don't have trust in the people you work with...your empire will fall.


End file.
